Knight Guide
Silver's Knight Guide: UPDATED I realize there's already a Knight Guide, but as a little "present" I decided to make a guide. Now, I won't be covering leveling (Maybe in a later version,), but I'll give you a few general tips. Leveling Tips - When you get your AoE skill, you'll have to play around with how high of a level you can AoE, it all depends on your level, build, armor, weapon and skills. Just play around and see what fits you. - If you can, level with a partner, it's fun, efficient and will almost always help you level as they can heal you, dps or even attack at range. - Try not to buy every levels armor, I'll list the ones I find useful. But there's no need to buy every level's armor. - One thing I like to do, is stop at level 120 and farm quite a bit so that when you go master (In-case you do,) you're quite powerful. - Try not to AoE monsters that use ranged attacks, not effective and you'll have to hunt down and kill them individually. Builds Now, there are a lot of different types of knights, you can go 1v1 (meh...), AoE, Tank etc. To better understand the builds, let's take a look at what our options are. Strength - It's your attack, it determines how much damage you do. Very Useful. Stamina - This is where the knight shines, they're built as tanks, and while blades may look cool, they've never tanked a Clockwork, have they? That's what stamina is for. Determines your health and defense. Very Useful Dexterity - Only useful for 1v1 knights, doesn't do anything to your AoE skills. Can be Useful Intelligence - PLEASE PLEASE don't use this, it does NOTHING. Now, to the actual Builds. Tank/AoE Generally if you tank heavily, you'll want to go: Sta: XXX Str: 15 Int: 15 Dex: 15 I realize it's highly dependent on a dps, but it's built for solely tan king. Another good one is: Sta: XXX Str: 100-150 Int: 15 Dex: 15 With this, you can tank and fight on your own, commonly used and a great started build. Can be adjusted as needed. 1v1 Now I have almost no experience with these as I personally think they suck, but here's a basic build: Str: XXX Sta: 15-40 Dex: Enough to get to the speed break, I think it's 90-100 Int: 15 Another one Sta: 15-40 Str: 15 Int: 15 Dex: XXX Should be pretty bad, but it's your knight Other Str: XXX Sta: 15 Int: 15 Dex: 15 You'll need buffs, a healer and good equip but it's a lot of fun. Notes One of the great things about knights, is that when you go AoE, you have Str and Sta to worry about, so it's highly customizable. Skills Now, you have to options. Swords or Axes, I like axes, because they have more damage and you'll primary be using skills, so attack speed won't really matter. Some useful skills: Guard, Earth Divider and Power Stomp Equipment If you're an AoE knight, these are for you: Recorn/Rescorn Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+22 3/4: Def+50, Add HP+15% 4/4: Def+50, Add HP+15%, Atk Speed+20% Good for a low level knight or merc, I wouldn't suggest keeping all the way until the Knighert/Knighz set though. Warpon/Warspon Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+25 3/4: Def+50, Crit Rate+15% 4/4: Def+50, Crit Rate+15%, Hit Rate+15% So, it should be great for 1v1, nice crit & hit rate. Wees/Weeshian Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+25 3/4: Def+50, FP Consumption-15% 4/4: Def+50, FP Consumption-15%, STR+7 Knighert/Knighz Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+10% 3/4: Def+10%, Ranged Atk Block +10%, Short Range Atk Block+10% 4/4: Def+15%, Ranged Atk Block+15%, Short Atk Block+15%, Add HP+15% Great armor, one of the most widely used! if you can't get a Cruentus or a Bileire/Bilari, I would use this for like... ever. Cruentus Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: No effect 3/4: No effect 4/4: STA+10, STR+10, Add Def+15%, Add HP+15% Good armor, hard to get though. Bileire/Bilari Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: No effect 3/4: No effect 4/4: Defense Power +20%, Close Range Block +20%, Increased HP +20% Great effects, highest level armor for Knights. 1v1 Armor I don't have much experience, but I expect this would be decent: Ectro/Extro Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+24 3/4: Def+48, Atk Speed+15% 4/4: Def+48, Atk Speed+15%, DEX+7 Effects should be good for a 1v1er. Notes Hopefully, I'll be able to add more armors soon. Basics for now. Weapons Now, hopefully, later I'll do some merc weapons, but this is a knight guide. Axes Slow attack rate, good strength. Guardian Ambidextrous Axe Attack: 300 ~ 304 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: DEX+5 Def+30 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 60 Should be good for 1v1, decent def and nice Dex. Great Axe of Ivillines Two-handed weapon Attack: 303 ~ 309 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: STR +3 STA +3 DEX +3 INT +3 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 70 Not all that great, only has a few good stats. Historic Ambidextrous Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 325 ~ 334 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: Attack Speed +10% Hit Rate +20% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 75 Nice attack speed and hit rate, if you're 1v1 you should probably get this. Angels Ambidextrous Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 387 ~ 395 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: STR +10 Critical +15% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 90 Could be good for 1v1. Legendary Big Golden Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 400 ~ 409 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: STR +6 HP +18% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 105 If you're AoE, get this. Like with the Knighert set, going to be you're best choice unless you can get a Bloody Two Handed Axe. Bloody Two-hand Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 420 ~ 429 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: STR +10 HP +18% FP +10% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 120 Great stats, amazing if you're AoE. Ultimate Lusaka's Heavy Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 601 ~ 612 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: HP +20% STR +10 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 75 Good axe, great for lower levels. It is ultimate though. Ultimate Vampire Two-Handed Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 694 ~ 706 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: Additional HP+18% STR+10 STA+10 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 120 A great axe, awesome stats and the hp bonus is sweet. Ultimate Lusaka's Heavy Crystal Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 694 ~ 706 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: HP +18% STR +10 STA +10 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 75 Master Same thing as the Vampire axe, but you have to be a level 75-master. Ultimate Ancient Two-Handed Axe Two-handed weapon Attack: 820 ~ 833 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: Additional HP+20% Attack Rate+10% STA+15 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 120 Master Great if you're tanking due to the Sta and Hp bonus Harbinger Two-handed weapon Attack: 728 ~ 729 Attack speed: Very Slow Added bonus: Additional HP Rate +30% Additional Attack Power +20% Block rate of short range attack +25% Required Job: Templar Required Level: 135 Hero Note, I haven't used this yet, since I haven't played v16 much, but should be awesome since you pretty much just want to AoE short ranged attackers and the Hp Rate is awesome Swords Nice attack rate, not as much strength as axes though. Good for 1v1. Guardian Big Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 305 ~ 308 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: HP+200 Def+30 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 60 Pretty nice for both AoE and 1v1. Great Sword of Ivillines Two-handed weapon Attack: 229 ~ 302 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: STR+3 STA+3 DEX+3 INT+3 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 70 Like with the axe, not that great. Historic Big Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 321 ~ 324 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: Attack speed+10% Hit rate+15% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 75 Good for 1v1, nice speed and hit rate. Qurion Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 320 ~ 323 Attack speed: Very fast Added bonus: Attck speed+70 Required Job: Mercenary Required Level: 85 I suppose it could be good for 1v1. Angels Big Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 380 ~ 382 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: DEX+10 Crit. damage+35% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 90 Could be good for 1v1, nice Dex and Crit bonus. Legendary Golden Big Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 392 ~ 394 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: STR+2 Attack speed+18% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 105 Again, nice stats for 1v1. Bloody Slayer Two-handed weapon Attack: 412 ~ 414 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: STR+6 Ranged Attack Blocking+10% Add HP+20% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 120 Great for AoE and 1v1, but the Axe version would be better for AoE. Ultimate Lusaka's Heavy Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 590 ~ 592 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: Close Range Block +10% Defense Power +100 Required Job: Knight Required Level: 75 Could be good for a AoE, decent defense and close range block bonuses Ultimate Vampire Two-Handed Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 680 ~ 684 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: Additional HP+20% Ranged Attack Block Rate+10% Melee Attack Block Rate+10% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 120 Nice Hp and Block Bonuses. Ultimate Lusaka's Heavy Crystal Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 680 ~ 684 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: HP +20% Long Range Block +10% Short Range Block +10% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 75 Master Same as vampire, but you have to be a level 75 Master, Ultimate Ancient Two-Handed Sword Two-handed weapon Attack: 803 ~ 806 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: Additional HP+30% Ranged Attack Block Rate+30% Melee Attack Block Rate+30% Required Job: Knight Required Level: 120 Master Nice hp and block rates. Celestial Edge Two-handed weapon Attack: 713 ~ 715 Attack speed: Slow Added bonus: Additional HP Rate +40% Block Rate of long range attack +40% Block Rate of short range attack +40% Required Job: Templar Required Level: 135 Hero Awesome hp rate, could be good for AoE too. Jewelry One of the great things about knights is the versatility. So you can use pretty much anything you want. Champion's Set HP MAX RATE 20% 4 pcs REFLECT DAMAGE 50% 4 pcs BLOCK MELEE 20% 5 pcs Another great set. Gore, Demols, Speedos and Plugs are all useful too, depends on your build really. Good Combination's Coming Soon! Final Notes I don't have little to any 1v1 experience, so my guess is educated at best. I did my best though. I do need to update this guide quite a bit as right now it's pretty much just the minimum. Category:Guides